Blurred
by Jesspurt
Summary: After being humiliated on her seventeenth bithday party by Nate ditching her and being caught with a mysterious blonde, Chuck convinces Blair to make Nate jealous. After playing th fake boyfriend and girlfriend while for so long with a real physical relationship the lines begin to be blurred on how they are willing to go and why. these events happen after 1x08.
1. The idea

This is my first fanfiction in a very long time and my first ever gossip girl fanfiction so comments would be helpful. Please enjoy

...

His lips brushed against mine in a harsh kiss as my hands were trapped above my head by one of his hands as the other slowly traced down my body and slip under my dress. His kisses became persistent as the flew them down my neck towards the tops of my breasts, open mouthed kisses were scattered across the neckline of my dress whilst the hand under my dress pushed it up to my hips. Quickly growing annoyed with the lack of power I tugged my hands out of his hold and brought his mouth back to mine and ran my fingernails over his scalp and tugged roughly, rewarded by his groan of pleasure I moved my hands to begin to unbutton his shirt. Both of his hands were now gripping my waist tightly as he pushed into me impatiently, his hands slowly snaked up my back to find the zip that was keeping me prisoner in the designer gown. Throwing his shirt on the floor I set myself to the task of removing his belt and pants, the sound of a zipper caused me to falter as I looked up to his devious smirk. He quickly tugged my dress down and allowed me to kick the rest of it off whilst his hands explored the parts of my body that the dress had covered. Smiling in victory once he was bare I brought his mouth back to mine, during his rough kisses I felt my bra be ripped away replaced by his warm hands.

"so Beautiful" he murmured into my mouth,

"You've seen it before" I returned confused

"Not like this" he replied, the words almost lost between us.

He slowly pulled away from our kiss causing me to groan in displeasure, his laugh at my reaction only annoyed me more until he began his open mouthed kisses from my neck, in between my breast, over my stomach and down to the line of my panties. Looking up he caught my eye and winked and pulled down my undergarments and began his feast. The pleasure was unbearable making my hands fly up to hold the headboard and thrive under the attention of his tongue, I couldn't look away as much as I wanted, I was enthralled by his movements.

Due to his undeniable talent my dam broke relatively quickly with a cry of pleasure, he moved back up to my mouth quickly and gave me a quick kiss making me taste myself on his tongue. The kiss was broken as he reached to the floor to retrieve a condom from his pant pockets and made quick work of slipping it on from experience. I stared down waiting for him enter only bringing my eyes back up when I felt both of his hands at my neck and his eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression, his mouth once again dissented onto mine in a slow kiss. The kiss was enchanting making me wrap myself in the feel of his lips with my arms securely around his neck, his quick thrust into me brought me back to reality as I tried to pull away from his lips. This made him pull me closer with us both moaning into the kiss as his thrusts became slow and deliberate, soon we both fell over the edge and panted into each other's mouth with our eyes close. He eventually rolled off of me and turned to his side to watch me, opening my eyes I saw a flicker of care pass his face that was quickly replaced by arrogance.

"What chuck?" I asked impatiently

"You're still wearing the necklace" his fingers came up to play with the expensive jewellery that had been placed around by neck by him a mere thirty minutes ago. His forefinger and thumb played with one of the jewels as he stared deeply at it lost in thought

"Well it's beautiful" I spoke quietly not sure if he was even listening to me. His eyes slowly travelled down the rest of body with a lazy smirk stopping at me breasts.

"He's an idiot, no blonde could ever be this beautiful" he said breathlessly, I immediately knew he was talking about my ex-boyfriend Nate who had stood me up at my own birthday, only to be photographed with some blonde bimbo. I'm not sure if Chuck knew he had spoken aloud as he had not looked at me expectantly waiting for a reply as he usually did yet his words still stung. Although I had already given my virtue to Chuck and broken up with Nate myself I had been in a relationship for many years it was hard to let the love go. I forgave him for cheating on me with my best friend, I forgave him for always blowing me off to get high or just forgetting about me and yet he couldn't even come to my birthday party when he said he would. How did he repay me for always forgiving him? Telling my best friend that he was in love with her whilst dating me, continuing to blow me off and humiliated me on my night. A lone tear slipped down my cheek but before I could wipe it away chucks hand reached out and brushed it away wearing a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry" Chuck spoke lowly leaning to get out of bed, grabbing his arm to pull him back I spoke just as lowly

"It's not you, it's Nate" I explained watching as his face grew to confused then too angry, realising he thought that he meant I thought about Nate during our activities I quickly explained how embarrassed I was about the gossip girl blast and hurt that he ditched me. Nodding in understanding he pulled me to him in a tight embrace, our sweat combined as our naked bodies found home in each other. No one understands me like Chuck, no one understands Chuck like I do. I felt a kiss on my hair as soft as a butterfly which made me doubt whether it was a kiss at all.

"You could get revenge on him"

Pulling away I looked up at Chuck in confusion

"Who?"

"Nate"

"How"

"Make him jealous, come on Waldorf I thought you were good at scheming"

Glaring at him I moved to the edge of the bed and began to grab my discarded clothes from the floor in an effort to redress, he laid there bare with his usual smirk.

"And how would I ever do that Chuck because if you were paying attention he doesn't seem to care about me"

"Then you make him jealous with someone that with make him care" he said slowly as if speaking to a child with his devious smirk still taking residence on his face. Who would Nate care about? Looking back at Chucks playful gaze I realised that he was thinking the same thing as I would.

Who better to make Nate jealous than his best friend…


	2. The scheme

A good scheme always had a flawless plan and impeccable taste, the only person to be humiliated is the person the scheme is against, never the people pulling off the scheme. So far all those criterias had been met by Chucks plan even me no being humiliated by dating Chuck Bass.

"They would adore you even more Waldorf, you tame the playboy. You will do something no meer mortal has before" he explained lazily when I expressed my concern as he watched me pace. Every step had a name and anything that could go wrong had been discussed. He was right. Nate deserved to be humiliated by his best friend dating his ex, he would then come crawling back to me after realising what he lost. Feeling Chucks gaze linger on me I turned and faced him as he stared at me with a devious smirk and lust in his eyes. Standing up, he walked over to me and place his hands on my hips,

"No Bass"

"Yes Waldorf"

I was pulled to him and met his lips in a harsh kiss. His hands began to wonder to my back, feeling the smile in the kiss I knew he had found the zip. The slow tugging felt torturous as it reached the bottom and he reached back up to slide the garment off of my shoulders.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here to see you"

Dorota's interruption came unwelcome as we both groaned in annoyance while my dress was zipped back up. I opened my mouth about to demand that Chuck hide in my closet yet the look on his face told me that he expected me too and raised his eyebrow to dare me to not follow the scheme. Glaring at him as he sunk back onto my bed I sat down at my desk and began writing, once the door flew open my gaze landed on the blonde and placed my pen down.

"Serena this is unexpected" Chuck spoke with a smirk as though he owned his environment and everything in it.

"Chuck? B, what is he doing here?" Serena spoke with an air of disgust that most people used when talking about Chuck Bass.

With a dreamy smile and happy exterior I glanced from Serena to Chuck

"Keeping me company. Why? What are you doing here?"

"B, can I have a word. In private"

The tall blonde escorted me out of my bedroom to the hall and pulled the door shut behind us giving me a final look at a relaxed Chuck lounging back on my bed giving us an arrogant wave, causing me to laugh and attract the unwanted glare from my best friend.

"Blair what is Chuck Bass doing in your bedroom, on your bed?"

"Like I said S, he is keeping me company"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because he's … well… he's Chuck Bass".

I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room, stumbling over my own feet I came to a stop and stared in shock with eyes wide. Chuck Bass stood shirtless in my bedroom with my best friend standing next to me. Noticing us he had the decency to look embarrassed whilst he slipped his purple shirt back over his shoulders, his chest was still exposed.

"Sorry, I thought it was ripped on the back"

"It's ok" I interrupted before Serena could say anything rude, I had yet to raise my eyes from his chest. His chest moved with every breath he took, his shirt swayed with his every breath revealing a little bit more of his chest to my hungry eyes. I had seen his naked chest before but seeing it with Serena next to me and it partially hidden with nothing I could do made me want to rip off his shirt and kiss every inch I could see then…

"B? are you listening?"

"It's late S, I'm tired. I'm sorry but my mind was someone else" I tried to explain hoping that she would believe my excuse. Chucks smug smirk told me that he knew exactly why I wasn't listening yet Serena wore a sympathetic smile and patted my shoulder.

"I only came by to see if you were ok about Nate, especially when you have to face him tomorrow. But you're right, It's late. I should get going"

Nodding in agreeance, my eyes were drawn back to Chuck as he began to button up his shirt from the bottom slowly as if to torture me further. A loud huff was heard from Serena whilst I watched her storm out, she obviously wanted for Chuck to leave with her. That's why he was buttoning up his shirt, he was leaving.

"Waldorf, your attention seems to be elsewhere tonight"

"I'm tired" I lied – pointless

"Sure, well goodnight Waldorf" Walking past me in his bubble of arrogance and straightening his shirt he opened the door to leave. He couldn't leave yet, I was still worked up from earlier and from his little show with his chest.

"Where do you think you are going Bass"

"home, unless you need something". Smirking, he was smirking. He knew what I wanted because he wanted it too, at least I think he did.

Pulling his collar towards my chest I pushed my lips against his roughly and slipped my tongue in his mouth whilst he was still in shock. My hands weaved in his hair and pulled him with me as I walked to my bed, regaining himself he had a hold of my hips in a tight grip before the back of my knees hit my bed. Falling backwards he released his hold on me to balance his weight on either side of my head, his hum of pleasure annoyed me. Why did I let him get what he wanted again? Thinking back on why I would ever want to sleep with Chuck Bass for a third time caused me to remember his chest.

"This off. Now" I demanded, my small hands struggling with the even smaller buttons, his laugh at my words angered me making my tug at his shirt, hard. Ripping majority of the buttons off caused his shirt to fly open, I pushed it off his shoulders smiling in victory at his shocked expression. Feeling his hands reach to either side of the zip on my dress I immeadiately knew his plan

"Bass, don't you dare…" The words were breathed into our heated kiss. The message was received as he quickly pulled down my zipper and neglected the garment to floor.

"God Waldorf, you trying to kill me?"

He was staring down at my body dressed in a luxurious lingerie set in awe,

"Yes Chuck, that's exactly what I'm doing" I responded with my words dying when he ripped my undergarment off.

….

"Miss Blair, time for school"

The sunlight was too bright, the morning had come too son and the bed was too cold. Chuck had left but what had I been expecting? Throwing my covers off I rose out of bed and caught a glimpse of a piece of paper sitting on the pillow next to mine.

' _Would have stayed but I need my uniform,_

 _Would have suggested to stay the whole day in bed but the scheme starts today_

 _C.B'_

A day in bed seemed like a great idea, he was right though. The game begins, after today Nate Archibald won't know what hit him.


	3. The First day

Blair looked like an angel, with her hair fanned around her on the pillow whilst she slept, I should have stayed and had a day in bed. Although that was a promising idea, I knew she would never forgive me if I put a flaw in her plan, schemes were sacred to her. Idiot. I should have risked it, why have a day listening to middle aged grumpy lecturers when I could have spent the day inside Blair Waldorf.

"Chuck?"

"Nathaniel, what do I owe the pleasure?" Gripping his shoulders, I navigated him towards my limo so that I wouldn't be late for the brunette vixen.

"Where were you this weekend, man? I tried your phone all weekend"

As much as I wanted to brag about my exploits in detail of his ex-girlfriend coming undone again and again by my tongue, fingers and-

"Chuck?"

"sorry Nathaniel, I was busy with another friend. Don't be too jealous"

Waving off any other questions with a flick of my wrist, I climbed into my personal transportation closely, followed by my best friend. School wasn't an overly long journey yet it felt like hours with Nate's questioning gaze on me and the stench of sex still rolling off me in waves due to the lack of time for a shower. The Limo was coming to a halt, making me realise I had been holding my breath in what I assumed was a nervous gesture, I caught a glance of a short blue skirt and bright red tights. Smiling, I leapt out of the car and proceeded in the direction of school hoping to catch her attention. With Nate following close behind me, I knew everyone thought her flirty smile had been directed at him. Sensing this, she held her head high and marched over here.

"Hey Blair, now isn't a good time-"

"Hey Chuck" I knew she fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the boy she claimed was the love of her life last week.

"Blair" nodding my head to acknowledge her was the only thing I could to control myself from running my hand up her thigh. Why did her skirt have to be so goddamn short?

"You forgot your Math book at mine last night" placing the book in my open hands, she gently squeezed my upper arm before flipping her hair and making her exit into the school building. Feeling Nates confused gaze once again fall on me, unable to stop myself, I rolled my eyes.

"I did say I was with a friend, Nathaniel"

…

Admiring her was unavoidable, she had sat at the MET steps for lunch for years, so having her here sitting on the picnic table was a glorious sight to see. From the way her left foot gently tapped on the seat to the way she had her legs crossed in a way that made me want to pull them apart to her lips as they wrapped around the spoon of her yogurt, licking off every drop, even her headband was a beautiful sight. The beauty must have sensed my gaze, as she looked at me with a large smile, how I wish the smile was genuine. Patting the seat next to her feet, I was summoned to eat with the queen B, herself. Not liking the power shift, I placed her small feet in my lap for the shock factor and smirked up at her as I began to rub her calves whilst I ate.

To say that people were shocked would be an understatement, no one dared sit with us, no one dare say anything to us. People left us alone to enjoy each other's company. At various occasions, I thought I saw Serena and Nate. Yet I was too enraptured by Blair to notice anybody else's presence. I knew this wouldn't last, so I enjoyed the envious stares from boys, the jealous glares from girls and the feel of Blair's attention while I could. Hearing the bell felt like the end of the world, sitting frozen Blair had moved her legs and jumped down from the table to stand in front of me. Breaking out of my daze, I took the offered hand that continued to drag me to the library.

"You have a study period and my class is next door"

I wasn't sure if she was explaining it to me, herself or the bewildered Nate that we passed in the entryway.

….

The final bell brought a lazy smirk to my face, as I knew I would be able to steal a night with Waldorf once again. The plan was still to go to her to inform her about the day with Nate, an arm was placed around my shoulders as I was dragged happily outside towards my limo, whenever Nate was in a good mood this was always his routine. How could he be in a good mood when he had recently lost Blair? Getting revenge felt justified, now knowing that the break-up had no impact on him, yet it had destroyed Blair, well it had until we had some fun. I kept my eyes to the floor, hoping that he would feel that I didn't want his company tonight, but as always Nate was clueless.

"Sorry Nate, Chuck promised me a ride home" her silky voice allowed me to raise my eyes and set my sights on her as she removed Nate's arm and placed her dainty hand in mine.

"Punctual as ever Blair. Sorry Nathaniel, I did promise a ride for Blair. See you tomorrow"

Her angry glare informed me that she had picked up on my innuendo about giving her a ride, but I knew my idiot best friend was none the wiser about the double meaning. Pulling my door shut, I awaited her response that I knew she would have,

"Don't count on it, Bass"

"Come on Waldorf, when have you ever meant that?"

Before she could answer, I pulled her on my lap and pushed my lips on to hers to keep her witty response hidden.

….

Her finger lazily traced circles on my chest, the warmth in my chest grew and consumed me. We both lay bare and wrapped in each other, neither one of us speaking. We were just two normal teenagers, enjoying the after sex bliss, at least that's what we could pretend. Her fingers on my chest became slower and I knew soon that they would come to a stop. Looking down, all I could see was the top of her head and feel the warmth of her body pressed into me, it felt like something I had never known. The moment was broken by her hand dropping, I knew we were no longer a normal teenage couple, but Blair and Chuck; the schemers of the upper east side.

"You need to step up your flirting, Waldorf. Nate just seems confused, like always"

Silence.

"Blair?"

Brushing her brunette locks away from her face, I was graced by her eyes shut and breathing shallow, she had fallen asleep cuddling me. I knew that I should leave so that I can get a shower and clean clothes, yet her constant pressure on me reminded me that I wasn't alone and for once I welcomed that feeling. Maybe a few hours of sleep wouldn't do any harm.

A/N

I am really enjoying writing this. I hope you enjoy. I know this chapter is different, I got the idea off of a reader and ran with the chapter being in chucks POV.


	4. The headband

Water cascading down my back soothed all my aching muscles, the knots in my back came undone and allowed me to be relaxed. That was until I heard the pounding on my bathroom door,

"Hurry up Waldorf, some of us are still in need of the bathroom facilities". The knots in my back tightened, my hands moved to brush any remaining shampoo out of my hair.

"Go home Chuck, use your own bathroom"

"You know you love me being here".

The water pooled at me feet as it touched the tile outside my shower. Wrapping the towel tightly around me, I slowly moved to my door with a bounce in my step. Taking the silence as a sign that Chuck had taken my advice and left, I felt my muscles once again relax. Unlocking the door, it swung open to reveal a smirking, naked Bass,

"I thought I told you to leave, Chuck."

"Where's the fun in that?" Brushing past me, he sauntered in the bathroom and turned the shower back on, he was confident even whilst wearing no clothes. Arrogance rolled off of him in waves, joined by his self-assured smirk and cocky walk. Throwing me a wink, he climbed into my shower. Unable to talk, I stormed into my closet and pulled anything off the shelves that I could class as uniform. Settling on a bodycon skirt and white blouse, I moved to make the important selection of which headband was today's pick. Blue bows, simple silver, paisley pattern, none of them fitted today's outfit. Dark navy ribbon, hidden between two less attractive headwear, the simplicity added to the sleek skirt and brought out the buttons from my blouse. It was perfect. Blow drying my hair was no easy task, yet the beautiful headband needed a throne to sit on, loose curls had become my signature hairstyle. Why would I change a style that suited me so well? Slipping on my underwear, I stood staring in the mirror, my small curves had been slowly returning after my health began to improve, yet I couldn't help but hate them. Wide hips made me feel fat and unworthy, I knew I was pretty to most people, but I guess most queens hate something about themselves.

"Beautiful Waldorf".

Leaning against the door frame was the proud boy that had not too long ago stole my shower, his eyes roamed up and down my body, making me feel self-conscious under his scrutiny. Looking back into the mirror, I stared at my body hoping to see what he did. Deep in thought, I missed Chuck move closer to me like a predator moving in for the kill. His arms loosely wrapped around my waist as he lay soft kisses up my neck,

"gorgeous…beautiful…sexy…magnificent…exquisite".

Each word was murmured between his kisses, my head dropped back to his shoulder, giving his roaming mouth more room to explore. His hands began to move, one to cup my breast and the other moved southward.

"Miss Blair, you are going to be late for school"

He groaned. Chuck Bass groaned at losing me, it shouldn't boost my ego but it did.

"Sorry Chuck, education calls"

He moved in front of the mirror and gripped my face to lay a warm kiss on my awaiting lips before he stalked away to my bedroom. I audibly sighed in relief, Dorota's call stopped me from once again falling under Chuck's spell and offering myself to him. Slipping on my skirt and blouse, I reached for the headband only to come up empty handed. My bedroom door slammed and running footsteps followed it, that jerk had stolen my headband. Why did he always need to spoil every nice moment?

…..

"Cute headband B"

Of course Penelope would like it, she didn't know what true fashion was. My minions stood in the courtyard like every morning awaiting my presence. Today was different, as a few steps away stood Nate and Chuck.

"I think it looks sub-par"

"What?" How dare he insult my headband choice, when he had the audacity to steal my first choice, as if sensing my oncoming glare, he continued.

"I think this headband will be a better choice" Laying in his open hand, was my beautiful navy blue headband, I could feel the shocked looks from everyone that surrounded us; including my minions, Serena but most importantly Nate. Rising to his challenge, I removed the headband and replaced it with what everyone assumed was a gift from Chuck.

"Thank you Chuck, it's perfect" I barely got the words out without gritting my teeth in anger.

"Here you go, Penelope, since you like it so much. Walk me to class Chuck?"

We walked away my hand slipping into his as he gave me a reassuring squeeze, I didn't look back to know that everyone's attention was on us. The pure, innocent, queen and the deceitful, player, bad boy.

…..

Paying attention was pointless in class, he had already given out the assignment yet he continued to talk about stuff that wasn't important. Next period was lunch; I will be eating with Chuck again to prove to Nate that this was serious, as he didn't seem to be getting it yet. Scraping of chair legs awoke me from my thoughts as everyone started to pack up their things and leave, gathering my books and pencil case, I joined the rush to exit next to Serena.

"We off to the MET?"

"Sorry S, I'm going to go meet Chuck from his class to surprise him".

Her disbelieving stare annoyed me.

"What? I like spending time with him" That was the end of the conversation as I walked away, holding my head high and making people move out of my way.

….

I always hated this half of the school, that's why I never came to get Nate. Which didn't help in this situation, as then I might have had an idea of where Chuck actually was. Turning the corner, I finally saw him.

"What was with the headband, this morning?"

"What headband?"

"Blair, giving her a headband" Nate was asking about me, well about why Chuck gave me something. But it was a start as at least I was in the conversation.

"I saw it in a shop and knew she would appreciate it and it would look good on her" he wore a dreamy smile; he was good at lying with more than his words. So good I almost believed him.

"Chuck don't mess with Blair, she's supposed to be your friend"

"I'm not messing with her Nathaniel, don't be getting jealous on me. You don't want her anymore"

Silence.

"Nathaniel, you don't want her anymore right?" I held my breath not sure what his answer was going to be or what I wanted his answer to be.

"No, of course not. But she's not like other girls. She won't just sleep with you and then move on"

"When have I ever bought a girl something. Especially something that would love just to bed and dispose them?"

Not wanting to hear anymore, I moved towards them wearing a bright smile, Nate noticed me first and nodded his head in my direction, causing Chuck to turn and grace me with a casual smirk.

"Blair, I knew you couldn't stay away too long"

"You know me too well Bass. Lunch?"

"Definitely"

Hope you enjoyed

Honestly I get so happy when someone leaves a review or follows the story, it encourages me to write a new chapter straight away so thank you.

I would love to know if you had any thoughts on how you want the story to go and maybe I could incorporate it, like I did with Chucks POV.


	5. The reactions

We began to walk down the hall holding hands, his grip was tighter than Nate's was. It felt like he was scared to let me go, yet with Nate he always had a weak grip, as if he wanted to let go. Looking back, I decided to step up our game,

"Would you like to join us, Nate?".

I continued on my walk to the courtyard not waiting for a reply to show how little I care if he accompanied us or not. Stepping out into the sunlight, I felt all eyes on us again and I revelled in it. Chuck had begun to lead me to the picnic table in the middle of the yard, knowing that was where we would get the most attention. Nate wouldn't do that; he hid me in the corner or most commonly didn't eat with me. My hand was still kept in a tight embrace as I was motioned to sit and Chuck took the spot next to me, Serena sat in front of me with Nate joining next to her. I guess if I wasn't going to the MET steps, then neither was she. It felt good to have control. The silence wrapped us in an itchy blanket, yet Chuck looked like he belonged there, our hands were still joined on the table top whilst he maneuvered to eat his food with his weaker hand.

"So B, did you want me to swing by yours, tonight on the way to the party?" Serena's voice flowed like the wind and made me envious she had something so natural. Before I could answer, Chuck had moved his hand to my shoulder in a sideways embrace.

"Actually, I have already asked to escort Blair tonight" What? No he hadn't. Looking at him I knew not to say a word, his scheming smirk gave me all the answers I needed to know.

"I'm normally the friend B goes with, though"

"I'm not going as her friend Serena. I'm escorting her as her date"

Reactions in a scheme is everything and Nate spitting out his water was perfect, Serena dropping her food was a bonus. The blondes stared at me and Chuck not knowing what to say. Deciding to use this to my advantage, I plastered on a smile and gazed dreamily at Chuck. The warning bell freed us from the silence, Chuck and Nate stood first and left, before they did Chuck leant down and placed a gentle kiss on my hair. This was an action he had started to do after our late night activities. Before I could be interrogated, I shrugged my shoulders at my best friend and moved to my next class.

* * *

The mirror looked betrayed, I hated this simple object last year and yet today I had sat here for nearly two hours wanting to get my hair and makeup perfect. I knew Chuck wouldn't care if a stray lock escaped my bun, he would notice but he wouldn't mind it. Chuck noticed everything about me, things no one else did. Sometimes it felt nice to hold someone's attention every hour of everyday yet moments like this it scared me, he saw everything: my imperfections, my weaknesses, my flaws and I couldn't hide them.

"Miss Blair, Mr Chuck is here"

Exhale. Inhale. Breathe.

Standing, I brushed my dress down to not risk any wrinkles, I took my time in gathering my essentials into my purse. The items had already been placed together but a true gentleman would always wait, no matter how long. My steps were slow as I descended down my stairs, my hand remained on the banister giving me an effortlessly beautiful entrance. Nate had gotten used to these, yet there stood Chuck completely in awe and captivated by me. It felt magical.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I took his offered arm and let him direct me towards the elevator down to his limo. The only sound was his offered compliments, all being variations of calling me beautiful. We sat comfortably, enjoying being in each other's presence, I was blushing from his heated stare and small smile directed at me.

"Blair you are truly are- "I cut him off with my lips landing on his, it was a quick decision that we were both enjoying for the rest of the car ride. His lips moved quickly against mine as his tongue gained entrance, the kiss was messy and uncontrolled. Drawing back from him, a snicker flew from my mouth at his groan in annoyance.

"I don't normally kiss on the first date" we both knew I had only been on one first date when I was six and it was with my mother and Chuck accompanied us.

"Well Waldorf, I do a lot more than kiss on the first date"

For once I welcomed his arrogant smirk and climbed out of the limo.

* * *

I knew from the moment he took my hand, that I wasn't the only one making an entrance tonight, he made sure all eyes were on us; including my ex boyfriends. Heated looks came from some of Chuck's one night stands, they should be jealous, I had tamed him. Well, they think I have. My date raised my hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it whilst he went to acquire us drinks.

Serena spotted me and strutted towards me, followed by my minions, they all took in my appearance as I wore an unreleased Waldorf design that had been given to me by my mother. Jealousy and envy was a great reaction.

"Looking good, B"

"I know"

"Where's Chuck?"

"My date for the evening is currently fetching me a drink" Hazel was still disappointed from Chuck never calling her back, she had lost him to her queen but he was never hers to lose. I caught a glimpse of Chuck by the bar, talking with Nate and inviting him to us. Dammit. I wasn't ready for Nate. I was still loving the attention from my girls.

"Blair, you look lovely tonight" Nate spoke with a dark look in his eyes, I noticed he had not directed anything to Serena, in fact he had not even looked at her.

"I've told her that many times this evening, Nathaniel" what others saw as two friends complimenting a girl, I knew Chuck was marking his territory. Lifting my hand up to his mouth, once again he kissed it and moved the kisses up to my shoulder, causing me to blush and giggle. Nate was never this affectionate. Beaming a smile at me he passed me my drink, wanting to see a reaction I moved to kiss his cheek in a thank you.

"Dance?"

"I would love to"

* * *

We moved gracefully across the dance floor, it was easy. I felt at peace floating on the dance floor in Chuck's arms.

* * *

We had danced for many songs and I grew tired of the movements, leaning into Chuck I whispered into his ear,

"I'm tired of dancing, maybe we could try other activities".

His wide eyes made everything worth it,

"I'm going to retrieve my purse while you find us somewhere more secluded".

Chuck Bass rarely ever did any physical activity yet he almost broke into a run, not wanting to miss his window of opportunity. Moving back to our table, I grabbed my belongings and bumped straight into Nate. Looking down at what I was holding, he became puzzled, I never left events early.

"Going already? I was hoping to have a dance" His voice was like pure silk, making me want to forever be surrounded by it.

"Maybe next time Nate, me and Chuck are going to find somewhere to talk". Something dark flickered over his eyes, his jaw tightened and his fists clenched yet it all disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Blair, you don't have to do what Chuck wants you to do" I was filled with anger,

"I know what I am doing Nate, thank you but I must go and find Chuck".

His eyes never left me while I moved to the dark hallways, expecting to Chuck to down here. Sensing that he was following me, I walked slower. A hand grabbed my and pulled me to him and roughly kissed me, I waited till I knew Nate was close enough to hear,

"I really like you Chuck, I'm falling for you in every way". A bright smile clouded my vision as I was pulled into the room behind us.

* * *

Blaire was kissing him. All I could see was Blaire, kissing Chuck. My best friend. Surely she knew? That he was going to "conquer" her, as he did for all the others.

So WHY was she kissing him?

I've got to help her. I wouldn't let him destroy her. I couldn't let him.

Before I could call out, she was dragged into a room. Away from my protection. Chuck knew I wouldn't dare to embarrass her by... disturbing them. It was an unspoken rule.

But why did she choose him? I do admit, he has his charms. But snakes can charm, too. Mesmerising their victims with their eyes.

I have to save her. Make her feel safe. And surely, she'd forgive me, once I have. Because I never mean to hurt her. It was all so confusing, and when I realised what happened, I had to go with the flow.

So, when the door closed, I turned back and walked away, my mind ringing with two word.

 _Save her._

* * *

The sex scene is coming in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed :). please give a read to my songfic.

credit for nates POV to toodleDee


	6. The revelation

This is just purely a sex chapter so I'm sorry if you don't like that. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews, please do keep them coming.

* * *

The door was closed with a slam whilst my mouth attacked his lips landing in a messy heated kiss, I was electrified. Attempting to move forward I realised that I was trapped against the door with my hands pinned above my head. Dominance quickly flipped to Chuck as his kisses began to move now my neck, the wood behind my head kept me up right as I desperately wanted to expose more skin to him. Too consumed in his lazy kisses I missed the feel of my dress being pulled from my weak body, I was standing in front of him in only my underwear. He soon realised this fact as he glanced down and continued to stare taking in my small curves in the matching lacey black garments. His eyes had refused to look back up and allow him to return to his earlier activities, grabbing his chin I returned his lips to mine.

"Chuck hurry up"

His innocent laugh became infectious and me smile,

"I'm going to take my time with you Waldorf".

The first few buttons on his shirt were easy to unbutton, struggling at the buttons situated lower down I groaned and tugged at his shirt for it to pulled off. Receiving my message, he pulled his shirt over his head and resumed kissing me whilst his hand roamed my body. Feeling his hands move to the clasp of my bra, I quickly moved my small hands to his pants and started the task removing them. His trousers were pushed down at the same time my bra came undone leaving us both in our underwear. My fingers explored his back and raked down once his lips met my neck, Chuck had always loved my neck and it had become a very sensitive area of mine. He groaned at the feel of my nails leaving marks on his back, although he may joke saying 'kitty likes to play' I knew he enjoyed the feeling of me marking him. His hands had begun to move towards the line of my panties, not to out done I relocated my hands to his and tugged and watched as his erection sprung free and stood proudly. Distracted by the sight Chuck moved my underwear to my ankles and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist careful not to be dropped, my back was reinforced by the door which added to my safety.

His lips started to skate down my chest to my nipple and rotated his tongue around the small bud, the moan that I released was loud enough to be heard down the hallway. I felt his cocky smirk around my breast, impressed that he could cause a moan like that from me. He graced my nipple with a few more lazy licks before he dragged his tongue horizontally to my other rosy bud and repeated his actions. Chuck was talented, although I knew it was because of experience from constantly sleeping around yet in these moments I liked to pretend that it was his natural talent. I knew that I was inexperienced especially as I had only slept with chuck, I rationalised my performance by Chuck only sleeping with me for the past week meaning that I must be good. His wet kisses moved around my chest, in between my breasts, my nipples, my ribcage and anywhere he could reach whilst his hands moved towards my crotch. Slowly his finger entered me and a small moan in pleasure escaped us both.

"God Blair you're so wet, how long have you been waiting?" Chucks words held a teasing tone and caused a pink flush to rise from my chest to my cheeks. Not backing down from his challenge I left a delicate kiss on his chest before speaking.

"About as long as you have, if your friend down there is anything to go by"

"Then the answers forever"

The words were murmured into my skin as his finger was quickly replaced with his erection. I felt full. Every nerve in my body sparked and readied for the oncoming fireworks. His thrusts differed in pace and strength of fast, slow, soft, hard and everything in between. My back continued to hit the wooden door repeatedly matching the pace of his thrusts. I knew anyone walking past would be enjoying the sounds of banging and our mons combined and knew what we would be doing in this small closet. I had momentarily forgotten about leaving Nate outside as I was completely focused on the current activities I was partaking in with a certain Bass. After what felt like an eternity I began to tighten around him as I neared release,

"Blair"

"Chuck".

Both our cries came together as we exploded in synch, his hands were place beside my head which helped balance us and keep me lifted. Once our panting had slowed we both graced each other with satisfied grins and shared a slow kiss. Placing me on the floor he reached down and passed me my clothes as though he was more concerned about me being clothed than him. Raising my eyebrow to question his actions, he shrugged

"Lots of people have seen me naked, so a few more doesn't matter. I'm the only one to see you naked and it's going to stay that way."

After my dress had been returned to its previous state I had removed all the pins from my hair as it was easier to let it down than try to put all the stray locks back up. I watched as Chuck pulled his shirt back on and started to button it up, pushing his hands away I completed the job. He held his head high and resembled a boy on his first day of school being dressed by his mother. A cold thought passed as I realised Chuck never got to live a moment like that with his distant father and deceased mother.

"Perfect" I smiled Brushing his shirt down in an attempt to iron the wrinkles that had been created from it being on the floor for so long. Sharing our last secret smile I reached for the door handle until he placed his hand on top of mine,

"I really like you too Waldorf"

He swung the door open and gracefully walked back into the part and left me frozen in place confused. 'I really like you too'. Wait. He hadn't saw Nate, he thought I had really meant that I liked him. Shit. That meant Chuck really did like me, this wasn't part of the plan yet I couldn't help but release a small smile at the concept.

Chuck Bass really liked Blair Waldorf.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Please let me know what you want to see in later chapters.


	7. The situation

Sorry it took so long to update; College work has started already leaving me with less time.

* * *

The days of the next week passed in a blur, Chuck had played the part of the attentive boyfriend every day. He gave me a lift to and from school, held my hand, kissed my cheek any time he could and was always watching me with a dreamy smile on his face. It had even begun where he had learnt to act, as it was beginning to upstage my love sick puppy act. Most days Chuck stayed until I fell asleep, we didn't even have to have sex. He would stay and do homework, insulted fellow classmates and even let me model clothes for him that I had recently bought. Although his most common response was that he would prefer to see what was underneath the clothes, sometimes he would complement the outfit or just call me beautiful. As much as I tried to not compare Chuck to Nate I couldn't help it; my ex never wanted to watch me parade around in expensive clothing and debate what headband to pair it with. Chuck not only took an avid part in the headband discussion, but always looked engrossed in the conversation. Chuck had even replaced Serena on their weekly shopping trip, he had vision that Serena didn't and had a male's perspective. I had only decided to go with Chuck yesterday, which meant I had fell asleep with Serena complaining down the phone about how she had barely seen me and it wasn't fair. My unvoiced argument was screaming in my head about how much I wanted to see Chuck again, as without the trip we would have no reason to meet.

That was how I ended up sitting next to Chuck in his limo at nine in the morning as he unconsciously rubbed my thigh. I was sat silently while he talked about an argument he had with classmates and how they were all inferior to him, I couldn't help but notice how much passion Chuck uses to talk when he's comfortable. It reminded me of…me. The limo had come to a stop, causing the same to Chuck and I became saddened at the loss of his contact. Arthur, Chuck's loyal driver, held the door open for us as Chuck offered his hand to me, like he had been doing when we arrived at school and pulled me out. Straightening down my skirt, we both strutted into the first designer shop we saw and pulled anything that caught our attention. Getting closer to the changing rooms, I realised why I usually shopped with my best friend, she was a girl, we could use the same changing rooms. As if reading my mind, Chuck sat in a chair and gestured towards the female changing rooms,

"You first Waldorf, my turn later"

Smiling, I almost danced into the small cubicle and began changing into a knee length red coloured dress with large navy buttons on the chest. It was tight to my body and showed every curve, normally I would push this under the door for Serena to try on, yet with only Chuck there I felt giddy to reveal it to him. Swinging the door with a seductive smirk, I felt it drop as Chuck was off in the corner looking at accessories,

"Bass, you were supposed to be waiting for me"

"I was eagerly awaiting you, Waldorf, but I saw this headband and thought of you in that dress"

"How did you know I would be wearing this dress?"

"It was on top of your pile"

He walked over to me and gently placed the headwear over my hair and adjusted it to look perfect. Once his task was complete, he removed his hands and placed them on my hips to pull me to the full length mirror, I stood in front of him with his head peering over my shoulder. He was good at fashion. Well, good at helping my headband selection as his fashion choices were questionable. That was being polite. His large hands stayed on my hips, I took in my appearance looking up and down enjoying the ensemble we had paired together. I soon was taken away from my thoughts, his lips pressing down on my neck, he lay kisses over my exposed neck and tightened his grip on my hips. My head rolled back to his shoulder, giving him more skin to kiss and smother with attention, for that moment I had forgotten where I was and enjoyed the feelings coursing through my body. A cough stopped Chucks movements and made me look to the origin of the sound, I looked right into the eyes of my best friend accompanied by my ex-boyfriend. The two blondes both showed confusion, yet one had arrogance and betrayal expressed on her face, the other displayed anger and jealousy. Wait, Nate was jealous. I knew Chuck had also picked up in the emotion as we turned with his hands wrapped tightly around my middle, his head on my shoulder and little kisses pressed to my cheek.

"Serena, Nathaniel what a nice surprise" another kiss was placed on my cheek and I was pulled closer to his chest.

"Really? Blair didn't tell you? How strange" Serena had managed to come with a scheme all by herself, I was actually proud.

"I thought we could all get brunch. You did agree, B" deciding to play along and use the situation to my advantage, I placed my hands on Chucks and smiled.

"I know S, we were just surprised how early you were. Right Chuck?"

"Yes of course. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"the usual, Chuck. Oh wait, you don't know where that is as normally it's just the three of us" His grip tightened due to the bitterness of Serena's remark.

"Then lead the way, but first let's get Blair out of this dress"

* * *

To say that the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement, I sat next to Chuck and opposite to Nate. We had already ordered, which meant our excuse for the silence had now been removed, leaving us uncomfortable. I knew I was tense, how could I not be after I was sprung with the surprise of my ex joining me on my shopping trip. A large hand rested on my thigh and moved back in forth to soothe me. Although his movements turned perverted by his thumb slowly moving to my panties, his actions calmed me. Soon his fingers had moved under my dress and on my underwear about to go through another layer of clothing until we were brought back by a scolding voice,

"I liked that dress, B"

"I liked the headband"

Of course Nate would complement my chosen headwear, after spending many times telling me that they were just headbands and that they weren't important. I responded without thinking,

"Chuck chose it"

The usually uncaring Nate had the decency to look angry, whilst my best friend showed her confusion. The blondes weren't like Chuck and I; they were bad at hiding their emotions. Yet looking at Chuck he wore a beaming smile,

"I just know what will look good on Blair" He raised my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to it.

"Wearing nothing looks the best though" he said it quietly to make people believe that the statement was just meant for me, yet I knew the comment was directed to his best friend. If Nate hadn't guessed that I had given herself to Chuck, he should know now. No one said anything about the lewd remark. Without looking, I knew he would be smirking in victory. My thoughts were confirmed by glancing at the boys due to the glare from Nate to Chuck. Silence once again consumed us, causing Serena to start fidgeting and knock her fork on the floor. She may have been born into the upper east side, but she still didn't know table manners. Leaning to grab the fallen utensil, her hand grabbed Nate's. Chuck and I stared stared at the joined hands in confusion, neither knowing how to approach the subject. My saviour spoke up to get answers knowing that I wouldn't be able to,

"So Brooklyn is out, then?"

"What? No, Dan and I are… why?" Sensing where our eyes were, the duo quickly withdrew their hands.

"No, me and Nate aren't – "

"sorry I just assumed"

"No, I wouldn't do that to Blair. It's the rule that you shouldn't date your Best friend's ex" Her words slowly died, as we all realised that Chuck was dating his best friends ex. I knew the comment had affected him, as his grip on my leg tightened,

"But sleeping with their boyfriend is fine?" the words were spoken to himself in a harsh tone displaying his anger. Wanting to avoid this topic, I announced that I was leaving for the restroom and made my way there not waiting for anyone to give a reply. The door to the restroom opened as I stared at my reflection, I didn't expect he would follow me as I assumed he would still me taking part in firing insults. The intruder walked closer to me making me spin and place my lips quickly to his seeking the comfort I knew I would get.

* * *

please review fav and follow. hope you enjoyed

(if you did check out my two chair oneshots)


	8. The break

sorry the update took so long.

* * *

Chucks POV

* * *

I knew I crossed the line by reminding Blair that her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend, I had obviously hurt her as she ran off the lady's room. Excusing myself from the table I rushed past multiple waiters and customers in my chase after the young brunette. Swinging the toilet door open hoping to find her quickly, the banging of the handle against the wall startled her as she jumped. Blair Waldorf, the girl that had recently confessed to liking me, the girl that I had confessed to liking had just jumped from her ex boyfriends embrace. Humiliated, I realised that Blair had already found comfort in the arms of my best friend and was kissing him. At least the young socialite had the decency to look guilty whereas Nate just looked smug, I wanted to punch the smirk off his face. Storming over to the duo, I did exactly what I wanted to and swung at him knocking him off balance. I caught the look of shock and hurt on Blair's face as I sent an angry scowl her way before I raced out of the toilet, restaurant and hopefully her life. Falling into my limo I brought down the partition and grabbed my glass of scotch,

"Arthur, just drive anywhere"

"Will we be waiting for miss Waldorf?"

"did I say we were? Just drive, if you want to keep your job"

The numbness coursed through my body, all I felt was the cold pumping through my veins and made question how much scotch I had drunk. I was still suffocated by the hurt and betrayal I had felt, I knew that this was the plan yet I thought we were past the scheme. I mean she was the one that confessed that she really liked me and in my eyes that was just as good as her telling me that the plan was off and she was my official girlfriend. Stupid. The scotch brought back the fire as it travelled down my throat, I welcomed the fire burning me inside. Hours had past, many bottles of scotch had been emptied and my phone smashed against the wall after the annoying ringtone had drove me insane. She had used me. We had always schemed and manipulated people but I thought we held a mutual level of respect for each other that we would never use one another. I was wrong. Blair was obviously more scheming and better and being a bitch than I ever would.

"Chuck?"

A small voice and timid knock came from behind my suite door, I knew the voice belonged to the girl that had recently ripped out my heart and torn it to shreds. Choosing to ignore her I drowned my glass and reached to refill it, more alcohol would hopefully continue to numb me. A small familiar beep alerted me to remember that I had given her a key card, the door was opened slowly and her head came around it. Of course, Blair Waldorf looked beautiful. Her long brown locks falling gracefully down her shoulders, her brown doe eyes glistened in the moonlight, her pink lips showing her soft frown. I no longer had a reason to appreciate her appearance; I should have left the country as soon as I saw her beautiful lips puffed and pink from kissing someone that wasn't me.

"Get lost Blair, I have company arriving soon"

Knowing that I was the cause for the hurt that flashed in her eyes helped the pain in my chest. She didn't have to know that I had been too destroyed by her betrayal to contact any services for the night. She ignored me and entered my suite; her steps were small as though she was approaching a wild animal. Blair was scared of me.

"I think we both know which one of us has the claws here Waldorf. I should probably warn dear Nathaniel about the scratches you like to leave or maybe I should just show him my back."

The petite young woman flinched at my harsh and cold tone causing my grin to widen resembling the Cheshire cat. Her large worried eyes looked around my living space and assessed the large amount of empty bottle and the smashed glasses, seeing her eyes rise to mine I quickly looked away. I knew she was going to judge me, what gave her the right to judge me? She kissed Nate. Blair Waldorf Kissed Nathaniel Archibald. She didn't even think about me and if she did, she clearly didn't care.

Taking a large swig from the bottle in my hand I threw it to the wall nearest Blair and watched the shards fly to her feet as they made a quick retreat. The bottles and glasses were a visual to show what had happened to my heart this morning. I was vaguely aware of my head being pulled to somewhere soft and warm, it felt like home. The surface began to feel moist and made me aware that tears were currently falling from my face, at least now I had proved anyone that claimed I Haven't got a heart wrong. My heart had made its presence known and was then tortured, destroyed, and battered until all that was left was ashes. Somehow I had been moved so that I was lying down with my head still firmly placed on Blair's chest, her arms tightly wrapped around me whilst she continued to make a quiet shushing noise. The tears quickened at the affection shown by the girl that had recently broken me, my arms snaked around her waist pulling her in closer as I relished in the warmth that I had been seeking all day.

"I'm sorry Chuck"

My grip tightened almost painfully hating the pity that was laced through her words,

"It was a scheme Chuck".

She was right, it was a scheme. A scheme that I didn't want over, she wanted to pretend that this was all a game then we will keep playing it but now under my rules. Taking my silence as acceptance her hand began to run through my hair to try and stop the cascading tears, they had already stopped. My numbness was now replaced by burning fire and anger, I normally gave Blair what she wanted and never expected anything back. Today she has used me and betrayed me, so today will be the day that I get something from her as her gratitude for bringing back her white knight. She needed to know that if you played with fire you are always going to get burnt.

The movement on my head had stilled and her chest was taking soft deep breaths, she was asleep. Lifting my head up and placing my chin on her chest I watched her sleep, she was even more beautiful like this; she had no worries, no walls up guarding her. She was just Blair, Blair Waldorf or Queen B, she was simply Blair. Wait. Why are her cheeks wet? If she thinks crying with get sympathy and make me go easier on her she is sorely mistaken.

The scheme was to date and make poor, undeserving Nathaniel jealous, the plan remained the same. Make Nate jealous by dating and showing him the new and real Blair, make him so jealous he gives up and moves on. Make him see the evil and bitchiness that coursed through her, make him realise he would never want to be with her. People like Blair only ever belonged with people just like her, me.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows, they mean a lot. Feel free to check out my other Chair fanfics and suggest ideas or plots that you want to read and what you want to happen in this fic.


	9. The new plan

I know this chapter is still short yet I wanted to update the story and hopefully write a longer chapter next as it continues what happens.

* * *

I felt a soft touch caress my upper thigh and the fabric of my dress moved up to my hips, every soft touch felt like a gentle breeze from leaving a window open. I sighed in contentment allowing my dream to whisk me away in to an erotic bliss. The careful stroke moved to my hips brushing against the top of my panties, a feathery kiss was laid on my crotch causing me to rotate my hips looking for something more. Suddenly I felt the fabric ripped from my body roughly, opening my eyes and blinking away the sleep I cast a glance southward. I set my sights on a smirking Chuck Bass, catching my eye he sent a wink in my direction and moved his head towards me. His licks started slow and cautious releasing small whimpers from me and moving as close as I could seeking more attention from his tongue. Slowly his attention became rough and hard as he gripped me hips in an attempt to stop my thrashing pelvis, my cries evolved into loud pleads and begs. His lower arm moved to pin me down as he retracted his right hand to continue my torture with his fingers. My anger grew as he removed his mouth and left me wanting more, I knew he was smirking causing me to raise my upper body until the shock of his finger quickly entering me sent me flying back down. His finger moved to a quick pace clouding me in pleasure. I didn't feel his second or third finger enter me until I grieved the loss as one by one they exited my body,

"Bass , What are you – "

"Now Waldorf, for someone that was about to leave this arrangement you seem to be needy"

"Chuck, I- "

"No talking, just… relax"

He leaned up and caught my lips in a soft kiss as he thrust into me without any warning, my moans muffled into his mouth as he smirked into the kiss. Soon his large hands moved towards my breast as he roughly toyed with them, my cries of pleasure were still muffled into his mouth. Slowly the kiss moved to my neck as he sucked and peppered kisses over as much skin as he possibly could. The movements of his mouth and hands came to a stop as I clenched, both of us knowing that we were close to release. Soon we both exploded and fell into each other.

"It's getting to nine, we should leave if we want to arrive at brunch at Serena's on time"

"Chuck, we did it. Nate – "

"has a tendency to kiss people that aren't his. The game isn't over, not by a long shot. You think Nathanial will want you if he knew that this was all a scheme, and that we slept together repeatedly even though you were after him? I don't care what you two spoke about before or after that… but everyone will see today that that moment was a mistake and we are happier than ever"

He was right, as much as I could manipulate Nate to believing that the scheme was out of love her would never believe me sleeping with Chuck was for his benefit. The knowledge of my late night adventures were being held against me by the one person I never would have expected. One look at the anger and fury on his face told me he was being serious,

"You could lose Nate – "

"So would you"

He wasn't wrong.

"Now go and get ready, you will be playing the guilty girlfriend today"

On wobbling legs, I stood and moved towards the bathroom, without my hair supplies I knew a shower would be out of the question unless I found a shower cap. Moping through the cabinets I stumbled across a small basket containing my body wash, a loofa and a shower cap. Chuck Bass can be thoughtful when he tries. Stepping into the shower I washed off the scent off sex and scrubbed until I no longer felt the tingles from where he had touched.

Looking into the mirror caused my anger and embarrassment to rise, me had marked my neck and upper chest for everyone to see, he left hickeys. We may be in high school but that doesn't mean that I want to act like an immature horny teenager. The towel was wrapped tightly around my body as I stormed into the bedroom to confront Chuck,

"How dare you mark me like some…some – "

The look in his eyes silenced whatever I was about to say. Although I had become accustomed to the cold hard stare from Chuck Bass I had never been on the receiving end of it, maybe I had finally crossed the line. His cold dark eyes continued to stare at me in silence until I left to find some clothes that I hoped I had left here.

* * *

No words were spoken between us during the ride here and I suspected that we would continue this till we reached the Van der Woodsen's floor and started our act again. At least it was easier when we were friendly behind the scenes, when we were friends. Now I have no idea what we are.

"What did you tell Nate"

The harsh tone of his words hit me and made me shrink in confidence, I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"I said that I wasn't a cheater. That I needed to break up with you first."

"Admirable. When you got to my suite you realised that you didn't want us to end and begged for my forgiveness. After a while I forgave what you called 'an act of fear after you realised you loved me' as you confessed your true feelings. You feel mortified that you kissed your ex and would like to forget about it"

"But Chuck – "

My words were lost as he strutted out the elevator and walked into the living space of my best friend's apartment. I stood outside of the elevator trying to regain my focus and get in game mode so that the intimate details of my sex life was not leaked to gossip girl. Walking into the room all eyes landed on me, slowly all eyes became horrified once they took in the appearance of my chest. Taking attendance of all in the room I spotted Serena's confused gaze and Nate's – wait, why was Nate here? He must have told Serena about the kiss and she invited him to the brunch wanting to repair our relationship, damn it. Feeling a grip at my waist I looked into the cold eyes of Chuck as he put his mouth to my ear,

"Smile Waldorf, all attention is on us"

Slowly his mouth moved to mine in a sweet kiss, I knew it was all for show yet it captured me and made me feeling like I was floating on air. If it wasn't for his harsh threat this morning I would think that he had begun to care for me on a different level than I used to like I had for him. We were alike in many ways and understood each other more than two certain blondes ever would. I respected him.

I cared about him.

* * *

I know a lot of you wanted Blairs POV from the chapter before this yet I felt inspired to write the continuation. Thank you to all that are reviewing and following this story,

A special thanks to my main reviewer on all my stories, iALLIEgator.

When you review and give new ideas to where the story could go it inspires new chapters and gives me various ideas.

A possible plot that I might follow in a new multi chapter story would be a version of Bridget Jones's Baby but with our fav Gossip Girl characters, so let me know if you would want to read that. Chuck of course would be one possible dad and the other I am considering Dan.


End file.
